battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Pinoyriccochet/State of Emergency. An Ideal Game Mode for Dragon's Teeth
Now we all know that the Chinese have locked down American cities, but what about the people living in these areas. I have an ideal summary for this game mode I made up and new gadgets that should be added(and possibly will never happen, but hey, I might as well tell it). Summary The players are normal civilians living in their war-torn city that is occupied by the Chinese. Patrols of squads and tanks patrol the streets killing anyone that opposes their occupation. Being tired of being oppressed, the players must roam the city to help open up a liberation on their city. However, the players DO NOT start out with their weapons from the class they chose and only start with their knife. Also if one player kills only one soldier from a patrol he will be hunted down and more heavily armored units will come only after him if he continues killing and resisitng. To actually get a gun or guns from your class, you and the other players have to find a supply crate OR a weapons create like the one from single player. Upon nearing these creates, you will be automatically equiped with a primary gun and have your gear. However, if patrols see you with a gun they will open fire upon you and will call for backup, regardless, if you shoot back or not, so you would need to have your knife in your hand the entire time (you will be wearing a backpack to hide the gun(s)). To actually win the game, the players must work as a team and find a make shift outpost that contains a radio inside. Using the radio causes the players to have made radio contact with the USMC, but also causes the Chinese to intercept the message and come toward your position. There will be either a time limit or a certain amount of waves to hold off the assault. Either way, the first to come toward the outpost are lightweight patrols. Overtime, more infantry and vehicles will try to smash their way into the base and eliminate all the players. The players win if they hold off the assault and the ending shows an A-10 Warthog performs a CAS upon the street the Chinese are at and shows an American invasion occuring. If the Chinese win by capturing the fort, there will be an ending where the players see themselves being executed. Gameplay The gameplay concept should follow a 6 star wanted level, like in the GTA series. However unpon reaching 2 stars riotshield patrols will arrive and throw tear gas grenades at the players, and at 3 stars light armored vehicles start to appear and heavier units move in as the players gain more stars. Gadgets that should be introduced are tear gas grenades (If the A.I. uses them, why don't we have access to them?), a pair of electric clippers (to hotwire vehicles), and other weapons I dunno (post in the comments for your ideas). Category:Blog posts